¿Cómo explicarte?
by coptesita
Summary: ¿y ahora que? ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? ¡¡Maldición dime que hago ahora! Nada…ya no queda nada… ¿ya no estarás cierto? Al menos enséñame a olvidarte... bájame de esta maldita nube por favor Naruto Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal!!! XDD aki CoTe-chan o coptesita como ustedes quieran XD reportándose! XDD jajaja no bueno aki les traigo un fics dedicado a la parejita narusasu la idea nació en una entretenidísima clase de matemática (XDD nótese el sarcasmo) y bueno el aburrimiento siguió y nació el fics XDD que bueno también va dedicado para la caro-chan! (alias issue x aki XD) quien me impulsó a subir el fics

Como siempre aclaraciones!:

**"_pensamientos_"**

**-….****-**

**(….)** acciones y pensamientos

Cote: ne sasuke presenta el disclaimer xfavor

Sasuke: ¬¬ piérdete

Cote: u.ú cof cof imbésil cof cof

Sasuke: ¬¬ decías?

Cote: jejeje no nada!! U q como no quieres presentar tu el disclaimer tendré q pedirle a otra persona! Mmm estoy segura que lo vi x aki, mm Itachi-kuun!!!!

Sasuke: que?!! él?!!

Cote: claro si el---

Sasuke: u.ú como te decía cote-chan! Me encanta presentar disclaimer!! Bueno por suerte somos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei , se aceptan reviews, quejas, cartas bombas, troyanos-

Cote: o.ó no eso no!! Bueno cualquier crítica, aporte, sugerencia, etc. Bienvenido sea menos troyanos por favor T.T y tampoco insultos a mi mamá T-T, jejeje pero bueno eso seria –dándole un codazo a Sasuke- hombre sigue

Sasuke: tsk

Cote: -susurrándole al oído- si terminas con esto en el fics voy a hacer que….

Sasuke: de verdad O///O

Cote: XD claro!!

Sasuke: oh bueno! no los seguimos aburriendo y los dejamos con el siguiente fics

** ¿Cómo explicarte? **apareceré mucho en el fics así que no se lo pierdan!! Ja na! –Dedicando una sonrisa matadora-

Sasuke: - oye de verdad voy a…

---------------------- **¿Cómo Explicarte?** ----------------------

Sasuke: _por qué?? Xq???!! Kuso no entiendo!! Que me está pasando? Qué es todo esto?!! De verdad no entiendo! Jamás había sentido algo así! Kuso!!! Que es?!! Quiero saber…quiero entender!!_

Sakura: kyaaaaa!!! Sasuke-kun!! Qué harás después del entrenamiento// te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?!! _(inner: chaaaa!!! Dirá que sii!!!! -)_

Sasuke: … _(No entiendo…porqué??)_

Naruto: anosa!! anosa!! Sakura-chan!! Si quieres yo salgo contigo!!

Sakura: ¬¬ naruto no me interesa salir contigo

Naruto: demo sakura-chan T.T

Sakura: ne sasuke-kun que dices¿?

Sasuke: -aún no escuchaba nada, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor-

Naruto: SASUKE-TEME!!! Sakura-chan te está hablando!!

Sasuke: -en voz baja- ah?? Que disculpa…no estaba escuchando…

Sakura: sasuke-kun estas muy pensativo hoy día

Sasuke: mm no es nada…yo ya me voy

Sakura: ne sasuke-kun no quieres tener una cita conmigo// _(inner: see ahora si que no se resiste!!! Vamos que no te dé pena sasuke-kun//)_

Naruto: _porqué?? T.T_

Sasuke: ah…no gracias iré a entrenar

Sakura: - si quieres entreno contigo!!!

Sasuke: no quiero estar solo –afirmó cortante y se fue-

Naruto: _(ese teme…está muy extraño hoy día…)_ eh sakura-chan yo también me voy! Ja na!

Sakura: eh naruto espera! . uh ya se fue!!

(En otro lugar)

-Sasuke en un intento de despejar su mente se había puesto a entrenar…se encontraba lanzando kunais y shurikens a un árbol, acertando al objetivo con mucha presición-

Sasuke: que es esto?!! –apareció ante él una imagen de Naruto- ah!!! Que diablos?!!! –lanzó el kunai con mucha presición asiendo desaparecer la imagen-

Naruto: eh teme! Que tanto haces! Porqué tanto entrenamiento?! –le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna-

Sasuke: qué estás asiendo aquí?!! –exclamó enojado-

Naruto: nada solo iba de paso! Quieres que te ayude en tu entrenamiento?!

Sasuke: no _(porqué??!!! Porque tenía que aparecer justo el causante de todos sus problemas! No lo quería cerca! No ahora no!)_

Naruto: oh vamos yo te ayudo! Nos sirve a los 2!!

Sasuke: NO NARUTO VETE!!! –gritó ofuscado-

Naruto: -naruto se sorprendió por la reacción de Sasuke…el siempre se enojaba, pero esta no era una de sus comunes reacciones, se notaba mucho más ofuscado, algo…algo no andaba bien- oh vamos Sasuke-baka que andas sensible hoy!! XD

Sasule. Naruto déjame tranquilo!! No te quiero aquí!!

Naruto: teme que diablos te pasa hoy día!!

Sasuke¡¡no te importa!! quiero estar solo!!

Naruto: no me voy a ir hasta que me des una explicación de que te pasa! Porqué te comportas así?!!

Sasuke: a ti que más te da!!!

Naruto: por supuesto que me importa!! Haz tratado muy mal a sakura-chan hoy día!!

Sasuke:_ (sakura…siempre ella…no entiendo…porqué me siento mal?...)_ por favor déjame –exclamó en un susurro-

-Naruto pudo notar el cambio de actitud de Sasuke y no supo porqué pero sintió que debía decir algo más…-

Naruto: no lo voy a hacer –digo acercándose a Sasuke- no lo haré…porque…eres mi amigo y los amigos siempre están juntos no?

Sasuke: (¿amigo?…no supo si sentirse alegre a llorar…de verdad no lo sabía, en su cabeza había un torrente de emociones que necesitaba aclarar) Por qué? –susurró-

Naruto: ah?

Sasuke: xq me atormentas? –Exclamó en un susurro-

Naruto: de que estas hablando?

-Sasuke se acercó al árbol que anteriormente estaba lanzado las kunais y apoyo su espalda al árbol, dio un suspiro…si quería aclarar…si quería entender todo lo que le estaba pasando…esta…esta era su oportunidad-

Sasuke: yo…yo no entiendo que esta pasando…

Naruto: que fue lo que te paso teme?!! Alguien te hizo algo?!! Xq si quieres venganza podemos ir con Lee, Neji y los demás a darle su merecido!

Sasuke: -suspiró- no…no es eso

Naruto: ya se!! Te sientes humillado xq descubriste que soy mejor que tu!! XD

Sasuke: no es eso usuratonkachi!! .

Naruto: vaya al menos sigues diciéndome así…no has cambiado en nada -sonrió zorrunamente- ya vamos, dime que te pasa

Sasuke: es…es extraño…nunca antes me había pasado algo así…y es extraño, no entiendo como pero todo lo que conocía de un momento a otro cambió…todo mi mundo se puso de cabezas y de verdad que quiero entender…xq todo esto?...xq ahora?

Naruto: . sasuke-teme no te entiendo

Sasuke: -suspiró- ah no se para que pierdo mi tiempo explicándote

Naruto: vamos dime…quiero entender…quiero poder ayudarte

Sasuke:¡¡¿ xq te empeñas en prestarme más atenciones?!! No ves que me confundes más?!! todo lo que creía de repente se derrumbó!! Y todo xq un día apareciste tu en mi vida y te empeñaste en cambiarlo todo!! Y lo peor es que me gusta!!

-Naruto se quedó completamente impresionado con las palabras de Sasuke, no sabía que decir…-

Sasuke: no entiendo que paso, pero te volviste necesario en mi vida! Contigo me la paso bien, con tan solo tu presencia me divierto, aunque sea molestándote…y me da rabia cuando empiezas con eso de Sakura aquí Sakura haya! Y aún no entiendo xq!!! Y de verdad que a veces siento ganas de golpearte por ser tan ingenuo! Pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo…algo…que no sé que es…pero cuando te veo siento algo muy extraño…aquí

-tocando firmemente su corazón, como tratando de ayudarse a soportar la congoja-

Sasuke: algo que nunca antes había sentido…jamás…con nadie y como comúnmente no me relaciono con personas no se que es…y quiero entender que es…debe ser donde eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo…pero son emociones tan contradictorias que –suspiro- realmente no se…

-Naruto que hasta entonces había permanecido escuchando atentamente todo lo dicho por Sasuke estaba completamente sorprendido aún no salía de su asombro, todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho eran exactamente las cosas que él en un momento de su vida sintió por Sakura…si sintió…xq estaba completamente seguro que el sentir que ahora tenía hacia Sakura era un sentimiento de amistad, ciertamente era antes algo relacionado al amor pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que ella solamente estaba enamorada de Sasuke; y Sasuke..bueno él jamás dio indicios de nada, pero ahora esto que le estaba diciendo…quizás él lo estaba interpretando mal, no sabía si el pelinegro le estaba jugando un abroma…ciertamente él le estaba dando a entender que no entendía este sentimiento, y puede ser que no estuviera mintiendo con respecto a esto…realmente parecía que Sasuke estaba manteniendo un gran conflicto interno…pero no sabía como reaccionar…no sabía que responderle … jamás se esperó una declaración de este tipo …pero el pelinegro quería respuestas…necesitaba las respuestas…-

Sasuke: hey dobe me estás escuchando?

Naruto: ah…disculpa…me había quedado pensando en lo que dijiste… - respondió con voz queda, meditando lo que iba a decirle-

Sasuke¿qué piensas?

Naruto: que es lo que sientes? –Soltó de repente con algo de rubor en las mejillas, pero serio…Sasuke se sorprendió ante la pregunta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

Sasuke¿cómo? Te estoy diciendo q-

Naruto: dime, sientes una opresión aquí…en el pecho…como si te estuvieran estrujando el corazón…que a veces sientes que ni siquiera puedes respirar

Sasuke: -sasuke no salía de su asombro ¿adonde quería llegar con esto Naruto?-

Naruto: dime…sientes una gran emoción cuando estas con esa persona, que sientes que todo dentro de tu estómago da vueltas

Sasuke: O.O naruto, no me dan ganas de vomitar!

Naruto: idita no me refiero a eso!! Es…es una sensación extraña, sientes algo así como mariposas en el estómago, algo que te hormiguea por dentro y que extrañamente se siente bien…el ver a esa persona aunque sea tan solo un instante del día te hace sentir bien, por el contrario cuando esa persona se aleja un poco de ti y le presta aunque sea tan sólo un poco más de atención que a ti a otra persona sientes una rabia indescriptible, que no sabes de donde sale…

Sasuke: … -estaba completamente sorprendido y sonrojado ¿cómo era posible que Naruto entendiera tan bien de estas cosas? Ciertamente todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora era lo que él estaba sintiendo, pero aún había una gran incógnita ¿qué era todo esto?- y…y según tu usuratonkachi… xq es todo esto? –susurró sonrojado-

Naruto: a "eso" se le llaman celos Sasuke

Sasuke: celos!!! Como?!! De que?!! ja! xq tendrían que ser celos?!!

Naruto: xq te empeñas en buscarle explicación a todo?!! Sasuke hay cosas que simplemente no tienen lógica…solo se sienten…y algún día vas a entender que no todo tiene una razón de ser, puede que algo no te guste, pero sin embargo está ahí…

Sasuke: pero…esto es normal? Es decir eh…te puedes poner tan así por un amigo?

Naruto: ciertamente no…al menos no por un amigo…

Sasuke: entonces q¿?

Naruto: Sasuke uno siente todo esto cuando…eh bueno…cuando uno está enamorado…

Sasuke¿cómo? No…no…no es posible –susurró- no estas mintiendo!!! –alzó la voz mostrando incredibilidad por lo dicho-

-no…no podía ser posible! No podía ser que estuviera enamorado de Naruto! Era imposible! Xq Naruto le decía todo esto?!-

Sasuke: no…tu lo único que quieres es confundirme!! Esto es imposible!! –tal fue su rabia que tomó con brusquedad a Naruto de la solapa- ¡¡¡responde!!! Que sacas con hacer esto?!!

Naruto: oye que te crees!!! Como si fuera muy fácil para mi decirte todo esto!! Aquí el del problema eres tu no soy yo!!

Sasuke: maldición Naruto xq haces todo esto!! –gritó enojado al tiempo que pegaba a Naruto contra un árbol…no dejándole ninguna oportunidad de escapar, esto lo iba a aclarar aquí y ahora!! Sentía rabia, impotencia, tanta que su respiración se hizo agitada pero a la vez sintió una sensación muy extraña...Naruto lo miraba directamente a los ojos como queriendo desafiarlo, esos ojos azules… -

Naruto: tu querías respuestas y es lo que te di!! –afirmó soltándose de los brazos del Uchiha con brusquedad y apartándolo con fuerza- no estoy diciendo que sientas precisamente eso!! tan solo te estoy explicando que es lo que tu supuestamente sientes! No quiere decir que sea verdad!! Por favor tan solo debe ser una confusión! Es algo ilógico! (¿ilógico? Realmente era algo ilógico? Sasuke había dicho esto pero…¿qué era realmente lo que él pensaba…lo que él mismo sentía)

Sasuke: tu…tu estas mal…yo no siento tal cosa… jamás lo haría!! Es imposible! Antes estaría enamorado de Sakura!!

Naruto: ah si? –susurró y le dio una mirada de infinita tristeza…las palabras de Sasuke dolían y mucho-

-Sasuke se percató de la mirada que le dirigió Naruto…sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, como si se hubiera roto en miles de pedacitos…pero no…él estaba seguro; lo que digo Naruto no era cierto…no, no podía serlo…no debía serlo-

Naruto: pues que bien por ti –susurró- así como se quieren taaanto pueden ser muy felices, les deseo suerte

-y dicho esto emprendió media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, quería ir a su casa, no se sentía bien-

Sasuke: hey Naruto….yo – no sabía que decir, pero tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de detenerlo-

Naruto: tu ya te aclaraste, ahora déjame a mi

Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: ja na! –y sin más desapareció del bosque-

Sasuke: no…no quiero que termine así…-susurró- aunque quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas como están…sé que lo que me dijo Naruto es mentira…quizás lo mejor sea olvidarlo…

**Continuará…**

Bueno espero q les haya gustado y xfavor dejen reviews para saber como va la cosa! xP ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

bueno ya estoy devuelta! XD al fin transcribi la continuación! que no había tenido tiempo antes! pero bueno espero que les gusta la continuación no va a tener mucho narusasu de hecho no lo tiene, pero tenía que llegar a esta parte para lograr hacer el conflicto dramático en el fics XD asi que bueno espero q sea de su agrado y les agradecería que dejaran reviews! dando sugerencia, comentarios, criticas,. aportes, lo que ustedes quieran menos los insultos a mi mamá o.ó ya saben mi mamá es sagrada! XDD

y bueno como siempre disclaimer... etto donde esta O.o se supone que ya debería estar aquí para presentar el disclaimer...esperare n.n

-2 horas después-

cote: T.T no llegó!!

kakashi: oh! cote-chan!! gomen gomen no había podido llegar antes! ah que no sabes lo que me paso cuando venía de camino n.n'

me pille con una señora que iba a dar a luz! y tuve que llegarla al hospital! y-

cote: T.T kakashi-koi el disclaimer porfavor

kakashi: n.ñ' ok, etto Naruto le pertenece a cote-chan, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, pero yo si le pertenesco a cote-koi! n///n

cote//// ok comenzamos con el fics!

** > > > Capitulo 2 de **

** ------- ¿Cómo Explicarte?----------**

Naruto ya había llegado a su casa…se sentía muy abatido por lo que dijo Sasuke, tsk de verdad que con todo esto lo tenía en medio de un mar de confusión… ¡vamos! Era lo más parecido que tenía de una "declaración de amor" pero Sasuke le había dejado bien en claro que él no sentía nada de eso… antes prefería a Sakura-chan…¡agr¡no sabía porqué pensaba tanto en todo esto! Al final y al cabo era algo sin importancia y…y ¡esto a el no le importaba! Era asunto de Sasuke… él ya le dejó muy en claro que prefería a Sakura ¡si era definitivo! Olvidaría lo que había pasado y no le prestaría atención a Sasuke, dejaría que hiciera lo que él quisiera y si optaba por andar con Sakura ¡bien por él¡Sería mejor para él! Así pasaría todo más rápido, si estaba decidido…dejaría que todo pasara y él seguiría igual que como siempre!

Naruto¡si! No saco nada con ponerme mal por un teme como Sasuke! Así que olvidaremos todo lo que paso!

** ----------Al Día siguiente---------**

Riiiiink riiiiiiink _(vale por despertador XD)_

Naruto: (bostezando) ahh que sueño dattebayo! -.- mmm -se levantó tranquilamente, cuando ya estuvo listo se dirigió a la despensa para prepararse un nutrido ramen mañanero!- AHHHHH!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!! O.O no noooooooo!!!! T-T dime que es mentira! T.T no hay ramen! Nooo!!! Moriré de hambre!! Este es un mal día dattebayo Y.Y –sintió como su estómago rugió- T.T buu todo es culpa del teme ¬¬ por su culpa olvidé ir a comprar

- fue así como Naruto se dispuso a ir al entrenamiento…sin comer XD-

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban como de costumbre en el puente esperando la llegada de Kakashi-sensei y de Naruto, quien también extrañamente aún no llegaba

Sasuke: _¿Por qué no llega¿le habrá pasado algo? Oh…habrá sido por lo de ayer?..._

** ----------En otro lugar----------**

Naruto se dirigía a paso muy lento hacia el puente para encontrase con su equipo, ya estaba delirando de tanta hambre

Naruto¡no podré resistir tengo que comer algo ahora!

-se escucha un sollozo-

Naruto: ya empecé a delirar nñU ¡¡¡por un momento había imaginado que Hinata estaba llorando!!! Ja! pero que tontería! xD –sigue caminando-

Naruto: O.O "asperence" Hinata estaba llorando!!! –corre como flash hacia Hinata dejando una estela de humo-

Naruto: ne ¿Hinata que te pasa? –Pregunta al seguir escuchando los sollozos de la chica-

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun T///T

Naruto¿Hinata que te paso¿Alguien te hizo algo?! Porque si es así yo mismo voy a ir a darle su merecido! . Quien se cree así para herir a Hinata!

Hinata: -quien hasta entonces había permanecido escuchando muy sorprendida a Naruto intentó articular alguna palabra, pero el llorar y sonrojarse no le estaban ayudando en mucho- etto…no…no es eso Naruto-kun (susurró en voz queda)

Naruto: are? Entonces que te pasa Hinata?

-Hinata se sintió mal, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, sentía vergüenza por encontrarse llorando frente a Naruto…pero la verdad era que su angustia podía más con ella-

Hinata: bueno…no…no es nada importante…es solo que…perdí algo…algo muy importante para mí…pero…bueno se que no es razón para estar llorando –su voz de debilitó y se transformó en un hilito de voz, pero intentó quitar todo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos-

Naruto: no te preocupes Hinata llorar no es malo, y si estas así es porque debe ser algo muy importante para ti pero ya no debes preocuparte más porque yo lo encontraré para ti! De veras!

Hinata: naruto-kun! Arigato n///n

Naruto: ne y dime que es lo que se te perdió?

Hinata: ah (susurró) bueno…bueno era mm un amuleto…

Naruto: amuleto? Y para que¿?

Hinata: oh no bueno…es solo que…para mi era como un amuleto de la suerte…era una medalla del clan Hyuuga , era de mi mamá. La he tenido desde que soy pequeñita…pero en un descuido mío (su voz se quebra) la perdí…no está en ningún lado y yo…yo…

Naruto: ya ya (susurró conmovido por la expresión de la chica, no sabía mucho como reconfortarla en una situación así pero la atrajo a su cuerpo y le proporcionó un abrazo intentando tranquilizarla) sshh tranquila todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí contigo y te ayudaré a encontrar ese medallón, feh! Esto no es nada para el futuro hokage de konoha! Dattebayo!!

-el llanto de Hinata se vio rápidamente detenido por la acción del rubio, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando!! La estaba abrazando¡¡Naturo la estaba abrazando!! Y la estaba consolando! Y le estaba diciendo que le ayudaría a encontrar su medallón! Y…y….¡¡¡ahh!!! Simplemente estaba con ella! Su sonrojo no se vio disimulado bajo ninguna circunstancia, tampoco intentó ocultarlo, era inútil, pero al momento de salir un poco de su impresión pegó su rostro al pecho de Naruto intentando sentirlo más cerca y reconfortarse con la cercanía que mantenían, era una oportunidad que puede que jamás volviera a tener…quería disfrutarla…sintió el calido pecho de Naruto y como un fuerte brazo la rodeaba por completo hasta sujetarla de la cintura mientras que con su mano libre le hacia unas caricias sobre el cabello…podía hasta sentir el latir acompasado del chico y podía sentir un grr…are? O.O grr?-

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto: jejejeje n.ñU etto wuaaaa! No tome desayuno dattebayo! T.T –exclamó separándose de Hinata-

- Hinata sonrió divertido por la expresión de Naruto-

Naruto: al menos te saqué una sonrisa te queda bien!

Hinata¿el que?

Naruto: tu sonrisa…luces mejor así…(meditó un instante) mmm si me gustaría verla mas seguido

Hinata: -su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y su sonrojo no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, pero articuló las palabras como pudo ¡no podía desmayarse ahora!- gra…gracias Naruto-kun

Naruto: ne bueno vamos a buscar ese medallón!

Hinata: mmm no…vamos a ir a comer primero (sonrió)

Naruto: - Hinata!!!

Hinata: quieres ir al Ichiraku?

Naruto: ¬ -se ve una estela de humo dirigiéndose hacia el Ichiraku y O.o se ve a Hinata siendo arrastrada por un bulto naranjo XD-

Hinata: Naruto-kuuuuuuuun!!!! X-x

** -al rato después-**

Naruto: mmm ahora si estoy bien n///n el ramen es lo mejor que hay! Gracias Hinata!

Hinata: de nada n///n

Naruto: mm bueno! ahora que ya estamos listos iremos a buscar ese medallón dattebayo!

Hinata: hai //

Naruto: mmm siento que se me olvida algo…ne! Debe ser algo sin importancia! Vamos Hinata!

**----en otro lugar----**

…: hi!! n.n jejje disculpen el retraso estaba bañando a mi gatito!

Sakura: mentira!! Tu no tienes gato Kakashi-sensei!! .

Kakashi: a que si! Se llama Doroteo! Lo encontré justo hoy día en la mañana n///n es tan lindo! Es de color bla-

Sasuke: empecemos luego con el entrenamiento

Kakashi: vale, vale, haber Naruto necesito que are? Y Naruto?

-Sasuke que hasta entonces había estado apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados abrió uno de ellos en busco de alguna reacción, sin darse cuenta interesándose en el tema-

Sakura: no ha llegado

Kakashi: - O.O que llegue antes??- oh bueno entonces me voy a dar una vuelta y después vuelvo!

Sasuke: el esta atrasado…ya llevamos 3 horas esperando…empecemos de una buena vez y larguémonos de aquí

Kakashi: (n.ñU los ánimos no están muy buenos hoy día) jeje supongo que tendrá que ser un entrenamiento de 2! Buu y yo que tenía algo preparado para Naruto T-T

Sakura: (kyyyyyaaaa!! Sasuke-kun va a entrenar solo conmigo!!! Chaaa seee!!! Al fin lo conseguí!! - hoy es mi día de suerte! Pondré en marcha todos mis planes! muajajajajajaja cof cof n.nU hay me atoré)

Sasuke: como sea empecemos luego

**----volviendo con Naruto---**

Naruto: bien Hinata como era tu amuleto?

Hinata: bu…bueno…era como un símbolo del ying y el yang y este se podía abrir…adentro había una imagen de mi familia, mi mamá me había dicho que dentro del medallón podía colocar una foto de alguien…de alguien importante para mi…se supone que te trae suerte… (se sonroja ante lo dicho, no bueno pensemos que Hinata se sonroja cada vez que habla con Naruto XD)

Naruto: ah por eso decías que era tu amuleto (ella afirma con la cabeza)

Hinata: mph y atrás tiene escritas unas palabras…

Naruto: demo Hinata tu tienes una foto de tu familia ahí no?

Hinata: ha…hai

Naruto: mmm no debería ser de la persona que te gusta?

Hinata: O///o ahh….es…qq….yo…eh…

Naruto: (joder ya se me trabo la chica! Hinata es muy rara pero es muy tierna! Argh! Chicas!)

Hinata: etto…yo

Naruto: jajaja tranquila no tienes porque responder, ahora vamos a buscarlo! **–**y empieza a correr hacia…¿hacia donde? O.o **–** etto jejeje Hinata por qué lugares has estado?

Hinata: (jamás encontraré mi amuleto T-T Naruto-kun!)

** ---horas después-----**

Naruto: si!! Chaa! Al fin lo encontramos Hinata! Soy el mejor!! –sonríe contento por su hazaña, sosteniendo el medallón de Hinata-

Kiba: jejeje n///ñ gomen Hinata es que Akamaru tiene un terrible enfermedad! T-T mi perro es cleptómano! –pero Kiba se dio cuenta que ella no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención- are? O.o Hinata?

Hinata: (se había emocionado demasiado, había logrado encontrar su amuleto y todo gracias a) Naruto-kun!! –se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto y lloró de felicitad- gracias! –afirmó sonrojada mientras sollozaba en sus brazos-

Naruto: Hinata? –sonrió- oh vamos ya todo está bien!

Kiba: (T.T me siento ignorado) feh akamaru estamos interrumpiendo, será mejor irnos (sonrió)

Akamaru: guauf (vale por ladrido XD)

Kiba: _buena suerte Hinata _- ¬¬ y tu akamaru las cosas que me toca decir para cubrirte! Ah la otra te interno de verdad

Akamaru: guauf T.T

Kiba: _Hinata ojalá lo logres _sonrió viendo la escena de Naruto y Hinata para posteriormente desaparecer junto a akamaru sin que ellos se percataran

------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento ya había terminado y como de costumbre Sakura anduvo a la siga del Uchiha y como de costumbre el la ignoró (N.A: gomen sakura n.ñU) es que ya había sido demasiado con todo lo del entrenamiento…Sakura, para no seguir perdiendo la costumbre, fingió que se "torció un pie", después hizo como que se tropezó y "milagrosamente" calló en sus brazos (N.A: XD), después cuando intentó apartarla ¡¡es que no!! Se le pegó como lapa diciendo que "aún le molestaba el tobillo" y por haber estado distraído perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo con la pelirosa sobre él…

**---Flash Back—**

Sasuke: aux! Sakura quítate de encima!

Sakura: …

Sasuke: oe Sakura! ¬¬ estás bien pesadita sabías?

Sakura: Sa…Sasuke-kun… _inner__: kyyyaaa/// Sasuke-kun está bajo mi poder!!! Chaaa!! Sii! está vez será mío!!_ Sasuke-kun –lo llama acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro…

Sasuke: Sakura! Alejate!! ò////ó déjame!!!

Sakura: -cerró sus ojos y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el rostro del Uchiha, estaban a centímetros cuando…-

Sasuke//// ALEJATEEEEEEE!!!!! –la empujó para alejarla lo más posible de él, tanta fue su fuerza que la pobre Sakura salió disparada hasta chocar con un árbol- (N.A: gomen Sakura no tengo nada contra ti de hecho me caes bien! Pero el fics tiene que ser asi! XD)

Sasuke: -tenía la respiración agitada y estaba muy sonrojado- _que miedo ///// estuvo muy cerca!! u///u me salve!! _Oe Sakura! ¬¬ que tanto crees que hacías?

Sakura: … (estaba inconciente por el golpe)

Sasuke: sakura? –se ve a Sasuke picar a Sakura con un palito- O.OUU la mate!!

Kakashi: hay que ver que bruto que eres Sasuke! XD

Sasuke: ¬¬ ella tuvo la culpa

Kakashi: jajajaja si vi!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kakashi: jajja no! Yo…yo no espiando! U es que justo mi abuelita me mando a…n.ñU jeje yo llevo a Sakura al hospital U ja na! –se esfumó con Sakura-

**----Fin Flash Back----**

Sasuke: ¬¬ hay que ver que tonta es la gente, tsk y ese usuratonkachi, como lo detesto! No llegó! ¬¬ por su culpa paso todo esto con Sakura, de ser así no hubiéramos hecho este entrenamiento de a 2, feh! Que fastidio –siguió caminando hacia su casa cuando en eso ve a Naruto y a Hinata abrazados, siguió caminando y…¡¿QUÉ?!! Abrazados??! Naruto y Hinata??!! Que diablos estaba pasando¿?!!

** Continuará…**

agradecimientos:

**Palito: **pauly-chan! amiga muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que te haya gustado el fics! jaja cierto! ahora que lo dices tu eres de prosa! que por cierto me acordé que lei un capitulo de un fics tuyo la otra vez no te pregunté si lo habías seguido pero me voy a dar una vueltita ahoera para ver si lo seguiste! nos vemos cuidate mucho!

**issue: **jajajaja caro!! XDD no no se permiten spoiler asi que usted calladiot nomás! gracias por el post! y bueno este fics nació porque me tenías trabajando como Igor T.T peor ahora te toca a ti jujuju asi que bueno nos vemos! y tu fics ve muy bien! acuerdate que tenemos que escribir ese otro fics! xP

**nyuuchan: **gracias por el apoyo! me alegro que te haya gustado! espero que este tambien te guste, no va con mucho sasunaru, pero ya se viene de lleno en el 3er capitulo, continuaré el fics lo más pronto posible! n.n

**karen-sm: **bueno fueron 5 días de espera no tanto no? n.n gracias por leer el fics! bueno ya somos 2 a mi encantan los sasunaru, de hecho es la primera pareja yaoi que me gusta! asi que les tengo arto cariño! jejeje bueno cuidate mucho! y gracias!

**andrulove: **juas O.O no esperé llegar a sacar lágrimas! nose si eso es bueno o es malo XD jajaja que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por el post! sobre eso de "ja ne" bueno según lo que yo sé las mujeres dicen "ja ne" y los hombres dicen "ja na"

**nephra: **gracias por las indicaciones!

**ladysesshoumaru: **jajaja gracias por el post! XD me causo gracia la participación de los chicos! alcancé a ver tu post justo antes de dar los agradecimientos!


	3. Chapter 3

ohayo!!! nn bueno aki les traigo una nueva conti! la verdad es que no queda mucho de fics son como 1 o 2 continuaciones más, que esto se supone que era un one shot, pero escribirlo de una en el computador...XDD jeejeje no tenía tiempo asi que eh ahí el escribirlo por partes XD bueno ya no les digo nada y aki les va la conti! oh bueno como siempre Naruto no es mio (buu T.T) y-

...: espera eso quiere decir que no saldré más en el fics? -con carita de huevo frito-

cote: are? kiba!! kyaa!! -corre a abrazarlo!- (hay que aprovechar XDD)

kiba: n////n jejeje el mismo, O.O are? siento un chakra maligno

akamaru: gguauf!

kakashi: eh aquí hay mucho amor ¬¬ guardemos distancia

cote: kakashi! O.O kiba sueltame! (XDD)

kiba: ¬¬ y yo que iba a presentarte el disclaimer

cote: (carita de huevo frito) kiba-kuuuuun -

kakashi: ¬¬

gaby: kiba-kuuuun!!! donde estás tuuu??!!! (XDD)

kiba: O.O oh me tengo que ir a juntar con Gaby-chan asi que no puedo! nñU ja na!!

cote: etto kakashi-koi! -son cara de huevo frito- porfavor tu-

kakashi: ¬¬ mm Naruto no le pertenece a "María José" y yo mmh ¬¬ nose voy a pensarlo

cote: pero kakashi-koi T.T (no me dijo cote-chan!! muaa!! T.T) bueno eso seria, no leceo más y los dejo con la conti del fics! porfavor dejen reviews! y eso! espero que les guste! ah esta conti va dedicada a issue, sabakunogaara4ever, pyocola, ladysesshoumaru y a la gaby XD

kakashi: ¬¬ ya ni sipuiera me dedicas la conti, espero al menos salir un porquito más en el fics...es lo mínimo!

cote: pero kakashi-koi T-T

**...------------ ¿Cómo Explicarte?----------...**

Sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido y le produjo un gran dolor esta sensación…pero a la vez su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, frunció el seño mirando confundido la escena…¿por qué Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata? Se veían tan bien…juntos, parecían felices…parecían…enamorados…su corazón le dio un vuelco…siguió mirando la escena que le producía un malestar indescriptible y… ¡¡un momento!! Naruto había faltado al entrenamiento! Él llegó a pensar que pudo haber sido por lo de ayer o quizás por otra cosa pero ¿era por ella? Por Hinata¿? Sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón, se sintió triste, desilusionado, dolido, traicionado…iluso…quería escapar…quería alejarse de esa imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, pero no podía…se sentía paralizado…

Vio como Naruto se separó un poco de Hinata, pero no rompió la cercanía, parecía que se alejó para sólo poder contemplar su rostro…cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Naruto tener un medallón en su mano y colgarlo cuidadosamente al cuello de la muchacha, con cariño, con…amor?

Ella por su parte se veía muy contenta, lloraba, pero por lo visto era de alegría…se estuvieron mirando por bastante tiempo, parecía como si quisieran transmitirse algo…y con esta imagen todo le quedaba claro…Naruto había decidido por la chica, le pidió ser su novia y por eso le entregó esa cadena…por eso ella lloraba y sonreía de felicidad…por eso se abrazaban…por eso se miraban con amor…pero ¿y qué pasaba con él? Ahora Naruto tendría novia…sintió como si no volviera a ver nunca más a Naruto…el rubio ahora tendría una novia con la que estaría todo el tiempo..y el? Que pasaría con el? Para el rubio el no sería nada, ya no le prestaría atención por preocuparse de su novia…ahora el ya no tendría a Naruto a su lado…volvería a estar solo…pero quizás estaba siendo muy egoísta y sólo estaba pensando en él…Naruto tenía derecho a ser feliz, el también en un período de su vida había estado sólo, merecía ahora tener a una chica que lo quisiera y fuera tan cariñosa como lo era Hinata…si él debía estar contento por Naruto…debería…más no era así…no podía evitarlo…

No pudo soportarlo más y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, no quería seguir viendo…no quería ver como Naruto se alejaba cada vez más de él! No! No quería! No quería seguir sintiendo esta opresión en el corazón! Ya no le importaba hacia donde se dirigía, tan solo…tan solo quería olvidar…

---------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Naruto: bueno ya está! –dijo después de colgarle el medallón en el cuello y separarse de ella-

Hinata: arigato gozaimasu Naruto-kun!

Naruto: bueno ya me tengo que ir a entrenar que los demás deben…QUEE??!!! NO PUEDE SER!! Debí haber ido a entrenar!! Ah!!! Me van a matar!!!

Hinata: tenías entrenamiento? (osea…Naruto-kun…no..no fue…no fue a entrenar…por mi? O////O)

Naruto: si T.T pero se me olvido donde tenía tanta hambre dattebayo

Hinata: (osea….que no fue por mi T.T ah rayos!!) etto…disculpa por distraerte Naruto-kun…no fuiste por haberme ayudado a encontrar el medallón…

Naruto: jaja no hay problema!! No pasa nada! Seguro lo entienden!! (T.T no lo entenderán!!! Sakura-chan me va a matar!!) bueno Hinata yo…

Kakashi: ara! Naruto!! n.n que estás asiendo aquí?

Naruto: kakashi-sensei!! (yo no estoy aquí!!! T-T) –se esconde tras de Hinata-

Hinata: O//o Naruto-kun?

Kakashi: n.nU jeje tranquilo, tranquilo no pasa nada! –se acerca a Naruto y le pica con el codo- jujuju te la tenías bien guardada! nn bien campeón así se empieza!

Naruto: no fue eso!! Tuve que ayudar con algo a Hinata 

Kakashi: jejeje claro n.n (no le creyó nada XD)

Hinata: yo…yo ya me tengo que ir…naruto-kun…gracias por todo!

Naruto: claro cuando quieras! Ja na! nn

Hinata: adios! Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: ja na! n.n

-una vez que se fue-

Kakashi: jajaja Naruto no me habías contado que tenías novia! Se veían muy lindos abrazados! nn

Naruto: o.ó nos estabas espiando?!

Kakashi: ara? O.o jajaja no! Que va! Como se te ocurre?? Yo venía de…n.n' ehm…del hospital!! Si eso!! Claro! Jejeje n.nU

Naruto: ¬¬ mmm claro

Kakashi: es verdad!! Sakura estaba inconciente así que la tuve que llevar al hospital!!

Naruto: nani? Que le pasó a Sakura-chan?

Kakashi: jujuju n.n es una historia muy larga

Naruto: pues empieza

Kakashi: (todo el mundo anda loco hoy día nñ') bueno le paso por querer hacer cosas de adulto con Sasuke!

Naruto: cómo? O.O

Kakashi: oh bueno, ya sabes…tuvieron que entrenar solo los 2 como tu no estabas y ya sabes como es Sakura, no se despegó ni un instante de Sasuke nn' con decirte que hasta intentó besarlo!

Naruto: que? –susurró- (es decir…todo lo que le había dicho ayer era verdad…el prefería a Sakura, había aceptado que Sasuke tomara en cuenta y se sintiera interesado por ella pero…así…tan rápido? No lo podía creer…acaso eran novios? Bueno quizás no, pero al menos eran correspondidos el uno al otro…no supo porqué pero no le gustó la sensación que sintió…) ehm Kakashi-sensei yo ya me voy…

Kakashi: _(suspiró) esto no va nada bien…_hey parece que no terminaste de escucharme, ellos 2 no-

Naruto: no me importa, es cosa de ellos…mejor ya me voy ¿mañana habrá entrenamiento no?

Kakashi: ah claro

Naruto: bien ahí estaré nos vemos! –desapareció-

Kakashi: (suspiro) esto no va nada bien…se están armando una tormenta solos…me sorprendió la reacción de Sasuke cuando los vio... (N.A.: seeh kakashi también vio a Sasuke! XD él esta en todas partes!) tsk esto es muy problemático, veré que puedo hacer, supongo que empezaré con Sasuke ya el resto es cosa de ellos

----------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ --------------------- -----------------------------

Había estado corriendo un gran trecho, su respiración estaba agitada, no podía controlarla...

Llegó a las cercanías de un río, se sentó en la orilla tratando de calmar su respiración, se echó sobre el pasto y cerró sus ojos...¡no imposible! Las imágenes de Naruto y Hinata eran un ir y venir en su mente argh! Por qué?! Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en eso!! Maldición era Naruto! que tenía de interesante todo eso! no debería importarle en lo más mínimo! Era la vida de Naruto y a él eso le daba igual! Que rayos en que tanto pensaba! Esto sencillamente era una estupidez! Si era una estupidez…una estupidez que lo atormentaba como nunca antes le había pasado…una estupidez que le estaba oprimiendo el corazón a cada instante…una estupidez que lo desilusionaba…que le hacia sentirse solo…como ya hace tiempo no se sentía desde que…si desde que lo conoció, pero ya no más…el rubio ahora tenía a alguien a su lado y ese alguien no era precisamente él…esperen él? –se sorprendió de sobre manera ante su propio pensamiento- ¿cómo que no era él? A el que más le daba estar al lado de Naruto?! Era simplemente su amigo! Por Dios que estupidez más grande! Argh! Ya no quiero pensar más! –exclamó molesto mientras se tendía en el pasto con los ojos cerrados-

Kakashi: ohayo! nn

Sasuke: Kakashi? Qué estás asiendo aquí? (tsk lo que me faltaba)

Kakashi: mmm nada estaba dando una vuelta

Sasuke: pues sigue en lo tuyo

Kakashi: (joo esto dará para rato u.u') mmh sabes en el camino me pillé con Naruto?

Sasuke: ah? –abrió los ojos- y eso que? –bufó molesto-

Kakashi: oh bueno…pensaba que te interesaría…sabes me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo encontré con Hinata -esperó reacción- mira que faltar a mi entrenamiento por ir a una cita! n.n'

Sasuke: … (Así que Kakashi también lo vio..."una cita" esa palabra retumbó por toda su cabeza…) no importa –susurró- es mejor...es mejor entrenar sin el

Kakashi: me alegro de que Naruto encontrara a alguien que lo quisiera tanto, Hinata-chan es un muy buen partido! –observó la reacción de Sasuke, su cara era un poema…vio como se levantó para quedar sentado en el pasto y como inclinó su cabeza mirando muy interesado el pasto…su cara de tristeza y abatimiento no podía ser peor… -uhm muy bien, por ese lado no iban las cosas, sacarle celos a Sasuke no iba a dar resultado, lo que el pelinegro sentía era peor, ahora al menos no le daba rabia, más bien le dolía- _se sentó al lado de Sasuke para empezar a hablar_

Kakashi: oye esta bien…

Sasuke: el que? –respondió serio-

Kakashi: lo que estas sintiendo…no es malo…al menos no si te aclaras luego y se lo dices…de lo contraría te dolerá…y mucho…

Sasuke: de que tanto estas hablando? –exclamó confundido-

Kakashi: te vi observando a Naruto

Sasuke: ah? –susurró-

Kakashi: si lo hice…y vi tu mirada…créeme eh visto a muchos amigos, pero jamás había visto miradas como las que ustedes se profesan

Sasuke: CÓMO Q-

Kakashi: eh relájate…mira los conozco muy bien y créeme que puedo saber lo que piensan con tan solo sus miradas…

Sasuke: pero…-susurró- yo aún no entiendo…

Kakashi: -sonrió- mira con tu carácter eso lo tengo muy claro, pero debes abrir los ojos, mira todas las respuestas que necesitas las encontrarás aquí (puso su mando sobre el corazón de Sasuke, indicando el lugar para luego apartarla) todas las respuestas las tienes tu…nadie más…y puede que el resultado de esas preguntas no te guste…pero debes entender que hay cosas que por mucho que no nos gusten están ahí…y que no todo tiene una explicación lógica, porque hay cosas que solo se sienten…

-Sasuke en ese entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto-

** ---------Flash Back-----------**

Naruto: por qué te empeñas en buscarle explicación a todo?!! Sasuke hay cosas que simplemente no tienen lógica…solo se sienten…y algún día vas a entender que no todo tiene una razón de ser, puede que algo no te guste y sin embargo está ahí…

** ---------Fin Flash Back--------**

Kakashi: ya no debes engañarte más…mira según lo que eh visto, jeje entre nosotros nn yo creo que el siente lo mismo (señaló asiendo la pose de "chico guay" XD)

-Sasuke se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Kakashi y apartó la mirada avergonzado, no sabia que decir y como debía reaccionar. Se sentía vulnerable por dejar salir a flote sus emociones-

Kakashi: bueno…yo ya me voy…espero que tomes una decisión, pero debes saber que sea lo que sea yo te voy a apoyar bye!

Sasuke¡espera yo- (pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Kakashi ya se había marchado)

Sasuke: gracias –sonrió sonrojado-

Decidió ir a su casa, ya nada lo retenía aquí, además se sentía un poco más aliviado…ciertamente nada se había arreglado aún, pero...(sonrió) ya vería como arreglaría todo…las cosas no iban a quedar tan facilmente así...

** Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

_hi__!!! aquí traigo es el penúltimo capítulo del fics! espero que les guste la conti y dejen reviews! bueno aki les va! ah! esta conti va dedicada para issue-chan! shinji-kun112, lady sesshoumaru y a la gaby!! n.n _

_bueno como siempre Naruto no es mio T-T por desgracia, pero me conformo con verlo y fantasear escribiendo fics :) jejeje bueno espero les guste la conti ja ne!! _

** Cómo Explicarte **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Kakashi: supongo que ya hice mi parte, ahora es cosa de ellos pero ya quiero ver cuando se entere Sakura…uf será otro problema más nn'

---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: está de novio con Sakura-chan…no entiendo…debería estar contento por ellos…pero porqué me siento así?...por qué me molesta?! Y no es por Sakura-chan es por ese teme…no eso está mal…muuy mal… comer mucho ramen ya me está afectando argh! Porqué soy capaz de darle consejos a Sasuke y no soy capaz de aconsejarme a mí mismo! Que enredo! Lo mejor será dormir! - apagó la luz de su habitación para poder conciliar el sueño-

(al rato después)

Naruto: tsk! No puedo!

-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que le dijo Kakashi…en lo que le dijo Naruto…en todos los sucesos que habían pasado en estos días, sobre todo en lo que vio hoy día entre Naruto y Hinata…

Sasuke: no, no quiero (susurró) no los quiero juntos! No quiero seguir sintiendo esta opresión en el corazón! No quiero verlos juntos! No quiero (susurró) que se separe de mi…siempre peleo y te trato mal Naruto pero…pero yo…yo te quiero a mi lado (suspiró) yo tan sólo quería hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a mi hermano, tan solo quería más poder, jamás quise…jamás pensé que encontraría un amigo en el camino…yo no quería un amigo…yo quería una venganza…tan solo eso…yo no quería cambiar mi forma de pensar…no quería que mi vida cambiara…no quería enamorarme…(sonrió tristemente) pero sin embargo lo hice…y de la persona que menos me lo hubiera esperado…y sin embargo este sentimiento está aquí conmigo y no sé si quiera dejarlo ir…pero ya es tarde no? No soy nadie para interponerme en su felicidad… (Sonríe con tristeza) no, no lo soy…no podría…y por mucho que lo ame no soy quién para competir frente a Hinata…tampoco quiero ver como desecha mi corazón, tampoco podría decírselo, no me atrevería ¿será mejor dejarlo así?...tal vez… pero no quiero… (Sonríe) ahora entiendo porqué todas esas reacciones frente a él… (suspira) pero ya es muy tarde Sasuke…es muy tarde…

---- Al día siguiente----

Todo estaba en silencio dentro de la habitación, hasta que el sonido del despertador se hizo presente, indicándole que ya era la hora, abrió los ojos lentamente…observando como el sol entraba por la ventana…el sonido del despertador aún seguía, parecía no molestarle, se escrutó lentamente los ojos y apagó el despertador, se volvió a recostar en su cama, suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos…hoy de nuevo tenía entrenamiento…tenía miedo…no sabía que iba a hacer¿cómo iba a reaccionar al extra frente a Naruto? sí…quería verlo…pero al tenerlo frente a él no sabría como reaccionar, no ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Naruto…quizás lo mejor sería no ir al entrenamiento, pero solo estaría eludiendo la situación…escapando de Naruto…pero no podría hacerlo por siempre…la verdad está aquí – suspiró y se levantó de su cama, escapar del problema no solucionaría nada, ciertamente no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero quería verlo…-

------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Momentos después ya se encontraban reunidos en el puente Sakura y Sasuke, la primera no paraba de hablar mientras que Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, estaba tratando de ponerle atención, de verdad que trataba, pero sus nervios le estaban ganando ¿qué haría? mmm lo mejor sería ignorarlo… ¿hacer como que nada pasa?...de hecho concretamente no ha sucedido nada…pero el tormento que estaba sintiendo no se iba –suspiró- no tenía caso preocuparse antes de, no, no había razón…

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada haber si se podía distraer en algo, mala idea, ahí venía el causante de todos sus problemas, caminando tranquilamente como si nada, con el rostro alegre…probablemente por esa chica llamada Hinata…

---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya poca distancia lo separaba de Sasuke y Sakura, no quería llegar, por alguna extraña razón no quería verlos juntos…no como novios… argh! Todo era tan complicado! Pero no podía arruinarles el momento mostrándose triste, si! Lo mejor sería actuar como si nada pasara, era lo mejor… Así que sacó una sonrisa como pudo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

…: n-n ahh!! Que bien dormí!! –exclamó estirándose en su cama- mm bueno a levantarse!! n.n

Pakun: nee Kakashi despabílate! Tienes entrenamiento ahora a las 7!

Kakashi: ah si! n-n pero si recién son las 7! Tengo mínimo 2 horas:) jejeje

Pakun: nñ' etto Kakashi tienes que entrenar con tu equipo

Kakashi: no te preocupes ellos esperan:)

Pakun: (nñU este no la pilla) el entrenamiento es con Sakura, NARUTO y SASUKE

Kakashi: jaja si conozco a mi equipo

Pakun: ¬¬ como se nota que vienes recién despertando! ¬¬ NARUTO y SASUKE van a entrenar JUNTOS! Y ayer tu sabes lo que paso!

Kakashi: kuso!!! Ahh! Lo olvide por completo!! –exclamó levantándose rápidamente- argh!! No los puedo dejar solos!! –exclamaba mientras se ponía la ropa rápidamente- argh!! Pakun!! Porqué no me despertaste!!

Pakun: tu eres el entrenador no yo! Eh cuidado con la alfrom-

-POWWW-

Pakun: bra nñU

-se ve a Kakashi tirado en el piso enredado entre la alfombra y las sábanas de su cama-

Pakun: ajajajjajaja como tan pavo!! XD ajajjaaja

Kakashi: tks ¬¬ ya me voy!

Pakun: jajaja todo por ponerte esa mascara!! XDD jajajaja

Kakashi: (¬¬ eso me pasa por levantarme temprano) –desaparece-

Pakun: kukukuku XD

---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: are! n.n hi Sakura-chan!

Sakura: si si hola u.u (Sasuke-kun no me prestó atención en toda la mañana T.T)

Naruto: ohayo Sasuke-teme! -intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, al parece le había funcionado, pero por dentro era un mar de nervios- (no sé si podré seguir así dattebayo)

Sasuke: mm –asintió con la cabeza-

se formó un silencio muy incómodo-

Naruto: etto…em…Kakashi-sensei no llega aún?

Sakura: ¬¬ si hubiera-

Kakashi: Yo!! n.n

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!! - -se tira y lo abraza- (nunca en su vida había estado tan contento de ver a alguien)

Sakura: OMG!! Kakashi-sensei!! (inner: naaa chaaa!! Dime que es mentira donde están las cámaras!) –Afirma buscando una cámara-

Kakashi: eh que llegué sólo 15 minutos tarde! No me pidan tanto! –Sasuke que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio sólo se limito a sonreír, Kakashi nunca cambiaría, de verdad que se alegraba de verlo en estos momentos-

Naruto: ne ne Kakashi-sensei!! –Aún seguía abrazándolo-

Kakashi: n.nU naruto bájate

Naruto: hai! ne kakashi-sensei! Has un entrenamiento fuerte! Necesito descargar energía!

Kakashi: jejeje se te ve muy animado! (lo único que quiere es salir de aquí pronto! Gomen Naruto pero esta es la única forma nnU)

Sasuke: comencemos luego…

Kakashi: ok, ok! Bien este entrenamiento va a ser distinto! No tenemos una misión oficial por el momento así que haremos un simulacro de una misión, las preguntas después naruto nñ'

Naruto: buu

Kakashi: bien su misión es muy simple, el objetivo es encontrar un "tesoro" para esto deberán seguir las instrucciones que hay en un mapa que les entregaré, es tan simple como eso, eso si, pueden con algunas dificultades en el camino, como ya saben deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa así que ojo, y también lean bien el mapa si? nñU pero bueno esta misión se va a realizar con otro fin así que trabajarán en parejas

Sasuke: en…parejas?

Sakura: kakashi-sensei somos 3 ¬¬

Kakashi: bueno yo también participaré en esto nn le pedí a pakun que organizara todo así que ni yo sé de que se trata, pero si sé que el tesoro es un almuerzo! Eh…haber que más…ah claro! En un equipo irán Naruto y Sasuke y en el otro Sakura y yo

Naruto: QUE!¿?! PO…POR QUÉ??!

Sasuke: -murmuró- kuso (en estos momentos hasta preferiría estar con Sakura)

Sakura: kyaaa no kakashi-sensei!! Yo quiero ser con Sasuke-kun! Onegai!!

Sasuke: mm si yo igual preferiría eso

Naruto: (sorprendido) que? (Sasuke prefeere estar con Sakura…bueno es normal, sin son pareja desde luego que preferiría estar con ella, tks yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí)

Naruto: -dijo cabizbajo- kakashi-sensei déjalos juntos por mi está bien –sonrió tristemente-

-Sasuke se sintió mal…el no pensaba realmente eso…sería la mentira más grande, preferiría estar con él, pero en esta situación ya no sabía lo que era mejor…-

Kakashi: no, no, no aquí los grupos los hago yo!

Sakura: pero kakashi-sensei, naruto accedió y Sasuke-kun también!

Kakashi: sakura hice grupos porque quiero ver las ventajas y desventajas que tienen, aquí se va a ver reflejado que tan buenos son en el trabajo en equipo, además Sakura si te pusiera junto a Sasuke no estarías concentrada en la misión, por otro lado necesito ver que tal trabajan Naruto y Sasuke juntos, siempre están peleando y es hora de mejorar eso

Todos: mmmm

Sasuke: (qué haré?)

Kakashi: bien el equipo que primero llega se queda con el almuerzo nn Sasuke te dejo el mapa a ti, no sé que tan bueno sea el que naruto se quedé con el y ten sakura (le entrega el mapa) tú dirigirás el equipo

Sakura: de verdad?

Kakashi: claro nn! Te deberás encontrar el camino cuento contigo Sakura!

Sakura: hai! n-n

Kakashi: bien Naruto, Sasuke saben que hacer

Los 2: hai!

Kakashi: bien preparados…listos…comiencen (exclamó en voz baja)

- los grupos saltaron en diferentes direcciones que sus mapas tenían distintas rutas-

Naruto: bien Sasuke-teme! Ese almuerzo será nuestro dattebayo! No perderé ante Kakashi-sensei!

Sasuke: tks lo que digas -sonrió-

-Sasuke se estaba encargando de seguir correctamente el mapa mientras que Naruto se dedicaba a seguirlo en silencio, no encontraba ningún tema de conversación , no sabía que decirle, el silencio se les estaba asiendo incómodo, todo estaba muy tranquilo alrededor y ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad del recorrido-

Sasuke: eh Naruto yo…

Naruto: mm¿?

Sasuke: eh…yo quería preguntarte-

**Continuará…**


	5. ¿cómo explicarte?

ohayo a todos!!! chicas perdón por haberme demorado tanto en subir la conti! para ser sincera como ya tenía escrito el fics en un cuaderno se me había olvidado que no había subido la conti nñU y bueno después la flojera llamo a mi puerta y etto bueno eso fue lo que paso .////. gomen ne! pero aquí les traigo el último capitulo del fics ¿cómo explicarte? espero que les guste!

advertencia: es una conti bastante melosa, XD con mucho amor peor no hay lemmon! o.ó jejejeje no se me da XD

en fin no les hago esperar más y que disfruten la conti!

**  
_¿CóMo ExPliCarTe?_  
**

**-Sasuke se estaba encargando de seguir correctamente el mapa mientras que Naruto se dedicaba a seguirlo en silencio, no encontraba ningún tema de conversación, no sabía que decirle, el silencio se les estaba asiendo incómodo, todo estaba muy tranquilo alrededor y ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad del recorrido-**

**Sasuke: eh Naruto yo…**

**Naruto: mm¿?**

**Sasuke: eh…yo quería preguntarte-**

- se escucha el sonido de una fuerte explosión, habían llegado a la zona de trampas, y para su suerte, a una que estaba llena de explosivos, asiendo que fueran explotando de una en una en secuencia, Naruto y Sasuke esquivaban los explosivos con facilidad, pero eran demasiados y estaban demasiado juntos-

Sasuke: dobe ten cuidado donde pisas! No podemos seguir activando las trampas!

Naruto: -esquivando explosivos- eso lo se teme!!

Sasuke: Naruto cuidado ahí hay otra!!

Naruto¡¿nani?! –naruto pasó a activar otra trampa y esta vez salieron despedidas de muchas direcciones ataques de shurikens y kunais-

Naruto¡¡¡ahhh dattebayo!!! Se supone que esto era algo fácil!

Sasuke: seria fácil si dejaras de activar las trampas usuratontachi!! (grita enojado) eh cuidado ahí hay otra!!

-POOWW-

Sasuke: NARUTOO DEJA DE ACTIVAR LAS TRAMPAS MALDICIÓN!!!!

Naruto: ;o; lo siento!!

---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi:) me pregunto como les irá a los muchachos –exclama esquivando una trampa- ne Sakura nos falta mucho?

Sakura: no, pasamos este bosque y se supone que llegamos

Kakashi: (mm espero que se arreglen luego las cosas entre naruto y sasuke) ojala que a Pakun no se haya pasado la mano con las trampas jejeje nee Sakura cuidado delante de ti hay una trampa n.n

Sakura: are? O.ó -POWW-

---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: ah (suspiró) por fin dejaron de salir T-T (exclama jadeando de cansancio)

Sasuke: argh! Todo es por tu culpa usuratonkachi!! (le grita enojado dándose tiempo para poder tranquilizar su respiración) activaste TODAS las trampas! (afirma apoyándose en un árbol)

Naruto: eh! No es mi culpa dattebayo! Como iba a saber donde estaban?! Aparte que estaban muy juntas!

Sasuke: no es motivo! Siempre haces lo que se te da en gana y por eso terminan las cosas así!

Naruto: eso no es verdad! Aparte que me dices tu a mi cuando llegas y haces lo que te place sin preguntarle a nadie! No! es que tu eres "un uchiha" oh no perdón! El graaan Sasuke Uchiha rey del mundo!!

Sasuke: me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas, aparte ahora por tu culpa nos ganarán en la misión! Siempre lo arruinas todo!

Naruto¡¿ah resulta que ahora yo tengo la culpa?!

Sasuke: ja! por supuesto quien más sino usuratonkachi¿?! Ju ahora me convenzo más debí haber hecho equipo con kakashi o con sakura

Naruto: (se acerca rudamente a sasuke) ah! así que querías hacer equipo con sakura! Ja! deja que me ría!! Quien quisiera hacer equipo contigo!!

Sasuke: por lo visto tu no!!

Naruto: desde luego, que comes que adivinas

Sasuke: oh pero como no adiviné antes?! (Hablando sarcásticamente) tu desearías estar con tu "adorada" Hinata!

Naruto: estar con ella seria mucho mejor que estar contigo!

Sasuke: (sasuke se sintió fatal por las palabras de naruto, pero no se iba a dejar vencer! No, naruto podría ser el dueño de su corazón, podría estar muriéndose internamente por el, pero no por eso le daría el placer de reírse de el) ja por supuesto!! Ah ella podrías estar abrazándola no?!!

Naruto¿qué?! Tu que sabes de eso¿?!

Sasuke: tsk –se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, Naruto buscando respuestas se acercó más a Sasuke, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el árbol (benditos árboles!! - que seria de mi fics sin ellos XD), pero siguió manteniendo la distancia entre ellos, a Sasuke el corazón le empezó a latir a mil, pero no podía…si Naruto se enteraba…-

Naruto: ah teme (habló en tono bajo sin perder el sarcasmo) así que ahora te dedicas a espiar a la gente?!

Sasuke: quien quisiera espiarte?!! –explotó enojado-

Naruto: por lo visto tu si –sonrió con aires de superioridad-

-Sasuke se irritó completamente ante el gesto, no lo aguantó más y tomó a Naruto de la solapa e intercambió las posiciones, estrellando a Naruto contra el árbol, dejándolo prisionero, manteniendo una mínima distancia entre sus cuerpos, Naruto no pudo menos que sorprenderse por la acción de Sasuke, mientras que el Uchiha respiraba agitado por la ofuscación, estaba molesto, nervioso¡¡¿qué diablos intentaba probar Naruto?!!

Sasuke: no tengo ni la más mínima intención de espiarte –exclama en voz baja y profunda- me importa un bledo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer… (Sabía que era la mentira más grande que había dicho, pero tenía que hacer lo posible porque Naruto no se diera cuenta, o sino el se alejaría completamente de él…no, no quería eso...el perderlo como amigo no estaba dentro de sus planes, podría soportar quizás que Naruto no sintiera lo mismo que el, pero su indiferencia? Que se alejara complemente de él? No…eso no lo soportaría)

- Naruto simplemente lo miró dolido, sus palabras eran como un fuerte puñal, y dolía...demasiado…como hace mucho tiempo no le dolía algo así, por otro lado Sasuke no lo dejaba apartarse, su mirada era profunda, tenía el rostro enojado, pero por alguna razón al mirarlo a los ojos veía algo distinto, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo en su interior-

Naruto: claro, a ti solo te importa estar con Sakura-chan

–Sasuke sintió el tono celoso que usó Naruto, eso le enfermó! Porqué siempre tenía que salir ella¿Qué tanto tenía ella?!! Aparte el acaso no tenía a Hinata?!! Porqué le restregaba en la cara que amaba a una de esas 2 chicas?!! Tal fue su rabia que apartó una de sus manos de la solapa de Naruto y estrelló su puño al lado de la cabeza de Naruto, sobre el árbol-

Sasuke¡¡¿por qué?!! Dime por qué haces esto?!!

-naruto no entendía nada! Sasuke estaba demasiado irritado, aquí había algo más…-

Naruto: eso mismo podría decirte yo!

Sasuke: no te entiendo!! Por qué te empeñas en confundirme¿Por qué?! Créeme que ya tengo suficiente con todo esto?! – le confesó tomando a Naruto de los hombros. Como si todo esto fuera muy fácil para mi! Estaba viviendo de lo más tranquilo y de repente llegas tu y lo cambias todo! Todo! Yo quiero poder cumplir con mi venganza! Yo no quería un amigo! Yo no quería conocerte! Maldición no quería (susurró) pero sin embargo lo hice…lo hice y no me arrepiento de eso…pero este dolor que tengo aquí (tocando su pecho a la altura de su corazón) duele…duele mucho…y lamento haberme dado cuenta de esto tan tarde, de verdad que lo siento…no sé que habría pasado, pero quizás no estaría sintiendo esto ahora…

Naruto: Sa…sasuke que…

Sasuke: shh (susurró) déjame hablar a mi…

-ahora sasuke se mantenía tranquilo, pero seguía aprisionando a Naruto en el árbol con su cuerpo, tomándolo por los hombros)

Sasuke: cuando te conocí te odiaba, de verdad que te detestaba, siempre tan gritón, hiperquinético, te metías donde no te llamaban, siempre tan molestoso, siempre…preocupándote por los demás, siempre tan valiente, buscando cumplir tus sueños, no dejándote abatir por nada, porque siempre estabas alegre sin importar la situación…tu siempre mostrabas una sonrisa, y con tan solo eso parecía todo estar bien…y yo con tan solo eso me sentía bien…

-Sasuke soltó a Naruto y le dio su espacio, continuó hablando pero esta vez le dio la espalda-

Sasuke: y es ahora cuando me vengo a dar cuenta de todo esto…tenía que pasar todo esto para que yo me diera cuenta…(sonríe) y lo hice…pero ya es muy tarde…yo…yo – juntó el valor que le quedaba y se giró para quedar frente a Naruto, sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenado y como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, apretó fuerte sus manos intentando sacar valor, sentía que el valor estaba ahí pero de la nada se iba…pero ya no había marcha atrás, no, no había…necesitaba decírselo a Naruto, -

_¿Cómo…**cómo explicarte** todo lo siento por ti naruto? …dime cómo_

Sasuke: Naruto tu…me…yo…yo a ti te amo… (Soltó en un susurró el que más pareció un suspiro)

Naruto¿qué? –susurró sorprendido-

Sasuke: (suspiró) te amo…como no tienes idea…y siento decirte esto ahora…se que tu quieres a Hinata, que ahora estás saliendo con ella… (Esconde su rostro bajo su flequillo)

Naruto: (no, no Sasuke, que estás diciendo? Yo a ella no la quiera yo-)

Sasuke: pero yo necesitaba decirte esto…no lo podía aguantar más yo… -ya no aguantaba más estar ahí…su corazón no paraba de latir, sentía que se estaba sofocando, el hablaba y hablaba y Naruto estaba ahí callado, no hacía nada…estaba más que claro, Naruto no quería nada con él, sintió como de pronto las palabras no salían de su garganta…como un nudo…tubo ganas de llorar…quiso escapar- yo…no nada…olvida lo que te dije, yo tan solo… **(no ya no puedo más!!)** te deseo suerte con Hinata!! – y dicho esto giró rápidamente su cuerpo para emprender la huída, no soportó ni un segundo más el silencio de Naruto, probablemente el estaba pensando que esto era una locura, le tendría lastima, no quería eso…sintió como el líquido salino se desprendía de sus ojos, pero no le importó, tan solo quería seguir huyendo, ya nada importaba-

_¿y ahora que? … ¿qué se supone que debería hacer¡¡Maldición Naruto dime que hago ahora!! Nada…ya no queda nada… ¿ya no estarás cierto? Al menos enséñame a olvidarte, porque aún después de esto te seguiré amando… bájame de esta maldita nube por favor Naruto…pero que digo? lo sé muy bien, esto no es tu culpa…yo me metí solo en esto…pero no puedo evitarlo ¿cómo controlar mi corazón¿Cómo luchar contra el¿Cómo puedo olvidarte Naruto, cómo? Enséñame y no te vayas_

Naruto vio como el Uchiha se alejaba rápidamente, no! No podía ser! No podía dejarlo ir así! Sasuke estaba equivocado! –corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo, tenía que decirle la verdad! Logró alcanzar al pelinegro y le tomó un brazo, intentó darlo vuelta para quedar frente a el, pero Sasuke se mantenía inmóvil

Naruto: oe Sasuke!!

Sasuke: naruto déjame…ya tuve suficiente –murmuró en voz queda, forcejeó y logró soltarse del agarre de Naruto, intentó seguir con su camino pero no contó con que Naruto lo tomara fuertemente de la ropa y lo acorraló entre un árbol y su cuerpo, el agarre que Naruto ejerció sobre su cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo escapar, tenía cada muñeca sujetada a cada lado de su cabeza y su cuerpo impidiéndole la huída

Sasuke: déjame –murmuró apartando la mirada-

Naruto: oye mírame

Sasuke: …

Naruto: sasuke! (pronunció con voz firme)

Sasuke: maldición Naruto de que vas?! Acaso ahora quieres reírte?! –soltó acongojado-

Naruto: baka jamás haría eso (le susurró) ahora mírame… (Naruto soltó una mano de Sasuke y sujetó el rostro del Uchiha con su mano libre, asiendo que este lo mirara, apegó más su cuerpo a este para impedir un posible escape, sintió un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, pero debía calmarse antes que nada tenía que decirle a Sasuke, el no se merecía esto…)

Sasuke: naruto déjame por favor (susurró) te prometo que- (pero no logró terminar la frase al ver como Naruto se le acercaba peligrosamente al rostro, la distancia que mantenían sus labios era mínima, hasta el punto de sentir la respiración de naruto sobre la suya)

Naruto: dime que no me quieres cerca y te dejaré ir…dime que no te importo…y te dejaré…dime que me odias, que me detestas (acercó más sus labios a los de Sasuke hasta llegar a rozarlos, ha hablar sobre sus labios) dime que esto está mal y desapareceré de tu vida, dime que no me amas…y te dejaré libre…

Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido, tenía a Naruto frente a él profesándole susurros sobres sus labios, con el rostro levemente sonrojado y los ojos cerrados, estando tan cerca podía sentir los latidos de Naruto, estaba nervioso, su latir era muy rápido, al igual que el suyo, Sasuke estaba seguro que si naruto no lo tuviera sujeto, probablemente ya hubiera ido a parar al suelo

Naruto: vamos…te estoy esperando…dime que me odias…

Sasuke: no (susurro con los ojos cerrados)

Naruto:¿no?

Sasuke: no…yo… (Susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, buscando contacto con los labios de naruto)

Naruto: (sonríe) yo también te amo –y ya no pudo resistirlo más, con un brazo rodeó la cintura de Sasuke apegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba la nuca del Uchiha, no podía soportarlo más estos roces lo estaban matando…pero al fin el contacto tan ansiado llegó…el momento en que sus bocas se encontraron como hace tanto tiempo ansiaban…inconcientemente, buscando siempre el contacto y ahora estaban los dos demostrándose todo lo que sentían a través de este beso, un beso sin experiencia, tímido pero profundo, en el que sus bocas se movían lentamente como queriendo rememorar el momento…conocer cada milímetro del otro…

Sasuke estaba más que feliz, Naruto le había dicho que lo amaba...ahora ya no quería pensar más tan solo sentir…pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto, decidió cambiar de posición y dejar así a Naruto apoyado en el tronco, el cual ni se dio por aludido tan solo seguía besando al Uchiha intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese beso. Sasuke nuevamente encerró más el cuello de Naruto entre sus brazos, asiendo que sus cuerpos quedaran más juntos, esto hizo que el rubio soltara un prolongado suspiro que sin más fue a parar a la boca del Uchiha, Sasuke sonrió ante esto, entrelazó sus manos al cabello del rubio y comenzó a masajearlo como en círculos, delicadamente. Acercó el rostro de Naruto suavemente a su rostro sujetándolo de la nuca, obteniendo más profundidad y adentró su lengua en la cavidad bucal del rubio logrando arrancarle un pequeño gemido al kitzune el cual se sorprendió por la repentina intromisión del moreno en su boca, pero en instantes realizó la misma acción que el moreno, subiendo la intensidad del beso, quería escuchar a Sasuke suspirar, saber que él era el dueño de sus suspiros, que el causaba todas esas reacciones en Sasuke…

Sasuke soltó un leve gemido, se sintió desfallecer, era la sensación más exquisita que había sentido, una sensación cálida que le nublaba los sentidos, se sentía mareado, cada vez más enamorado! Se apartó de los labios del rubio asiendo que Naruto se quejara por el abandono, sonrió ante el gesto y siguió su recorrido por el cuello, dejando pequeños besos por toda su piel. Naruto desprendía un ligero olor a lavanda que lo estaba volviendo loco, bajó su manos y comenzó a recorrer el torso de Naruto, lo amaba no tenía ninguna duda de ello y hasta ahora no lograba entender como había podido vivir sin sus besos, sin sus carias, sus suspiros, su piel tan suave…

Naruto: sa…sasuke

Sasuke: mmm¿? (pregunta sin dejar de besar su cuello)

Naruto: es…espera (exclama bajito con los ojos cerrados)

Sasuke: no –subiendo su rostro para besar sus labios- ya te he esperado demasiado…no creo poder esperar más…

Naruto: pero…sakura-chan? –al pronunciar el nombre de la chica Naruto logra automáticamente que Sasuke detenga su acción-

Sasuke: ah? Que con ella? –exclama confuso¿por qué justo ahora Naruto le decía eso? justo _ahora_-

Naruto: (apartando la mirada) que tienes con ella?

Sasuke: de que estas hablando dobe, sabes que con ella no tengo nada, no podría y sabes el porque

Naruto¿entonces ustedes no estaban saliendo?

Sasuke: por supuesto que no (le sonríe) jamás eh sentido algo por Sakura, pensé que eso ya te había quedado claro ahora dobe

Naruto: no es eso, es que…ayer cuando no fui a entrenamiento kakashi-sensei me dijo que estuvieron solos y bueno que ella intentó besarte…y bueno...tu dijiste que preferías a Sakura por eso pensé que estaban saliendo

Sasuke: ah pero al parecer kakashi no te dijo lo que pasó después, jamás nos besamos

Naruto: no¿?

Sasuke: no jamás lo haría…no suelo besar a cualquier persona sabes?

Naruto: teme! –sonrió abrazando al Uchiha feliz, iba a besarlo pero Sasuke apartó el rostro-

Naruto: mgr! –exclamó molesto-

Sasuke: eh y que me dices de ti?

Naruto: de que hablas?

Sasuke: pues ayer faltaste a entrenamiento, cuando iba a casa te vi…estabas con Hinata, abrazandola y-

Naruto: jajaja eso?! Siii la pasamos muy bien! Hasta se me olvido ir a entrenamiento con eso!

Sasuke: era una cita? –exclamó entre molesto y temeroso-

Naruto: claro que no! A hinata ayer se le perdió su amuleto, cuando iba a entrenamiento la encontré llorando así que le ayudé a buscarlo y comimos ramen:) y pillamos el amuleto! lo tenía akamaru ajaja

Sasuke: era eso? o.o _claro ahora todas las piezas encajan _

Naruto: claro que esperas XD

Sasuke: usuratonchi me hiciste preocuparme por nada (se inclina a besarlo)

Naruto: (sonríe) mmm espera siento que se nos olvida algo… mmm teme el almuerzo! Digo! La misión!

Sasuke: kuso ya debimos haber perdido ¬¬ todo por tu culpa usuratonkachi

Naruto: ¬¬ ya te había dicho que te detestaba?

Sasuke: hace un momento no decías lo mismo (sonríe con sorna)

Naruto: oh si? Y qué me dice de ti? Hace un momento escuché claramente como me dijiste "Naruto yo te-

Sasuke: naruto dame un beso –le susurró-

Naruto: tonto (le sonrió sonrojado) pero que conste que no lo hago porque tu lo digas

Sasuke: como tu digas (le susurró divertido)

Naruto se inclinó a besarlo, pero quiso torturar al Uchiha un rato, comenzó a rozar sus labios y cuando el moreno iba a besarlo se alejaba de el provocando quejas de parte del Uchiha, se estaba asiendo un juego bastante exasperante también para él, así que tomó el rostro de Sasuke para besarlo cuando…-

Sakura: sasuke-kun!! Naruto!! Están bien? –llegó sakura corriendo desde lejos-

Naruto y sasuke se separaron rápidamente al sentir la voz de la chica

Naruto: sa…sakura-chan!! o///o que haces aquí?!! –al borde del paro cardiaco XD-

Kakashi: ohayo chicos!! n.n que tal les va? por qué están tan rojos? _Jujuju__ soy genial! Todo salió como lo planee:)_

Naruto y sasuke: ….. o////o

Kakashi: jajja y que les pasó que demoraron tanto? Tuvimos que volver a buscarlos ya que Sakura estaba preocupada

Sasuke: (aclara la garganta para sonar más normal) naruto activo todas las trampas

Naruto: fue un pequeño inconveniente xP

Kakashi: ah yo pensé que se habían entretenido haciendo algo nn se veían muy juntitos cuando veníamos para acá

Naruto-sasuke: O////O no es verdad!!

Sakura: ¬¬ no es verdad kakashi-sensei, sasuke-kun debió haber estado quitándole una pelusa a naruto! Ne sasuke-kun? n//n

Sasuke: cla…claro

Kakashi: XD bueno el entrenamiento de hoy termino!

Naruto: seeh! Me iré a comer ramen dattebayo!

Kakashi: jajaja nooo:)

Naruto: are? O.o

Kakashi: como ustedes no terminaron el circuito tendrán que hacer horas extras! Les dejaré una misión –exclama feliz el ninja copia-

Naruto: nooo T.T

Sasuke: (nnU nose que tan terrible sea)

Kakashi: tu te puedes ir Sakura nn

Sakura: nooo!! Yo me quiero quedar con sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: … (no por favor nooo! 2 son mucho! 3 multitud!!)

Naruto: siii que se quede sakura-chan!!! nn

Sasuke: … (buu naruto así no me ayudas --)

Kakashi: créeme sakura no querrás quedarte n.n

Sakura: si quiero!

Kakashi: no, no, sakura, ándate a tu casita estarás mejor, como sabes? en una de esas te encuentras con el amor de tu vida en el camino! Nunca se sabe ;) además! Les daré un entrenamiento muy pesado! Y no queremos molestar a los tortolitos cierto? n.n

Naruto-sasuke: o////////o

Naruto: kakashi-sensei los detalles no son necesarios//o//

Sakura: tortolitos? O.ó

Kakashi: lo que pasa sakura es que… (le cuanta el secreto)

Sakura: nooooo o/////o

Kakashi: siiiiiii o

Sakura: nooooooo o///////////o (mira a naruto mira a sasuke, sasuke-naruto, naruto-sasuke y así sucesivamente XD)

Naruto-sasuke: n/////ñU

Sakura: DE VERDAD¿?!!! O///////O

Sasuke: (como lo odio ¬¬)

Sasuke: naruto y sasuke!!! o///o kyaaa! OMFG!!

Kakashi: bingo!! nn

Sakura: kyaaa no lo puedo creer!!! -

Todos: are¿?

Sakura: naruto! Sasuke-kun! Este saben…esqueyoteniaunsueño////// ustedes podrían, etto una pose que a mi me gustaría, yo quiero verla! es que vi en una revista y etto- (no alcanza a terminar porque pone una cara de pervertida XD)

Todos: o.oU

Sasuke: (estar aquí no es seguro o.o) eh…sakura!! Mira quien viene ahí es Lee!!!

Sakura: o////o DONDE¿?!!!

Naruto: teme qu-

Sasuke: callate y corre!! Estar aquí no es bueno! (le dice mientras arrastra a Naruto, desapareciendo del lugar como fiel discípulo del ninja copia)

Sakura: mmm pero si Lee-san no esta sasu- are¿? Sasuke-kun?? Naruto??

Kakashi: jejeje recordé que mi abuelita me mandó a comprar pan! n.ñ Jeje ja na! –desaparece-

Sakura: O.O me dejaron solita

**>> >> >> >FIN **

**Pd: por favopr no me maten por el final ;o; es que no se me ocurría que más poner! ah! y por supuesto! muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en el fics! ah las que postearon o a las que simplemente leyeron! n.n aún así me gustaría saber que pensaron del fics haber si se me alumbra la ampolleta y escribo otra cosa! XD **

**bueno nos vemos en una proxima ocación! ja ne:) **


End file.
